1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
As the semiconductor package, there is the product that is mounted with the micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) element. The MEMS element has an ultra micro mechanical structure, and the semiconductor package mounted with the MEMS element is provided by sealing the MEMS element in the package. Since the MEMS element is mounted on the mounting substrate, such MEMS element must be connected electrically to the wiring patterns provided on the mounting substrate.
Also, in order to mount the MEMS element in the semiconductor package by the sealing, such a method may be applied that the MEMS element is sealed by bonding the lid to the substrate on which the MEMS element is mounted, using the adhesive agent (see e.g., JP-A-2004-160654, JP-A-2007-17199 and JP-A-2007-173756).
The MEMS element is formed by applying the very fine patterning to the silicon wafer used as the workpiece. In the manufacture of a semiconductor package mounted with the MEMS element, an effective manufacturing method capable of mounting the MEMS element in the package by sealing without fail has been demanded. The method of mounting the MEMS element by sealing hermetically such element into the package is effective in suppressing degradation of the characteristic of the MEMS element and improving reliability of the semiconductor package that is mounted with the MEMS element.